The White House
The White House is a PAYDAY 2 heist released on November 1, 2018, the final day of the Breaking News event. The Payday gang is tasked with stealing presidential pardons from the titular building, allowing them to get off scot-free and retire. Overview After being rescued from Hell's Island, Bain's condition has slowly gotten worse as the Murkywater virus starts killing him. In his last contract for the crew, he instructs them to break into the White House in order to steal the unsigned presidential pardons which reside in the Presidential Emergency Operations Center (PEOC). Doing so will allow the entire crew to be excused of all illegal activities, and they will be able to retire as criminals. After the gang successfully infiltrates the White House and steals the pardons, they escape by getting into Locke's chopper and flying away. Bain congratulates the crew over the radio, but presumably dies while speaking to them. The heisters meet in Mexico, where a grave for Bain has been dug up and his funeral is being held. Everyone throws in their masks, giving up their criminal lives. It is unknown whether Dallas does so as well, or if he's going to continue on. Objectives Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough Strategy Variations Mayhem+ Changes The FBI Files Bugs Gage Courier Packages Achievements Trivia *Despite the emphasis on the stealing of the presidential pardon letters, these wouldn't work the way Bain had intended them to in reality. **The delivery of a pardon had to have been officiated by a trusted party if it were to be considered valid, which is obviously not the case here, since the documents were neither issued "constitutionally" by the president himself, or even an acting president, and therefore could be instantly overturned by the Supreme Court were they to be presented. **Even then, a presidential pardon would only forgive the recipient of their federal crimes, while those committed within respective states will still be under said states' jurisdiction. **Being issued a pardon does not absolve one of their criminal misdeeds, and their records will remain unchanged, making the act of obtaining the pardons rather pointless. **It's funny to note that considering all these facts Bain still called it the 'greatest heist of all'. Added with there being no obtainable loot it makes the entire heist futile. *Despite Murkywater being the primary enemies of this heist, FBI snipers appear instead of the Murkywater ones. *Even though the Payday gang uses masks of several real life President's, it is unknown who the president is at the time as it is never touched upon. At the time of release, realistically it is Donald Trump (even shown in mask form as 'The 45th') however they are only referred to as "the president". It can be assumed that they have a fictionalised version (or possibly, a 46th president) like many works of fiction do as portraying a real one could cause serious legal issues. If this is true it calls into question why the gang have masks of the current president. *The White House is the only heist that unlocks a movie in the main menu upon completion. **It is also the only heist that has a contractor supposedly die off screen. *There is some speculation about what happens in the final movie in the main menu, titled "The End." It supposedly ends PAYDAY 2's storyline, but leaves a lot of loose ends. Dallas is seen with his mask still in his possession, though he may have thrown it out after. People think he may continue his criminal career, as a member of another crew or as a contractor. **Having no coffin in the hole the gang drop their masks into also raises the question of whether Bain died or not as he is not seen or heard of past his "dying" message. However it could simply be a symbolic gesture from the gang and his body is elsewhere. *Even though this heist was requested, and likely set up, by Bain, it is Locke who is the contractor presumably due to Bain's withering condition at the hands of the virus. Gallery Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke Category:Stealth Heists